hamiltonprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Tribes
Arostook * Arroyans * Bad Axes * Beastlords (Hardin / Mardin) * Blackfoot * Blackfoot DEAD * Black Kettles (Oklahoma) * Black Rains * Bloody Arms * Boltcutters WW * Bone Dancers * Bone Pickers * Boneyard Buzzards WW * Boomers (Nellis, Nevada) * Boot Riders (Chairmen) * Broken Arrows (Oklahoma) * Burning/Iron Crows * Caddo * Camellias (The Dell (Slidell, Louisiana)) * Catfishers * Cariboo (Cariboo, ) * Chaubunagungamaug Nipmuc * Cherokee * Cheyenne * Chickasaw / Chick Saws * Chitimacha-Snake Bayou * Choctaw * Ciphers (Mesa Verde) * Colville ** The Lakes (Sinixt) ** Deep Waters (Chelan) ** Kettles ** Entiat ** Flatlanders (Nespelem) ** Okanagan ** Sunflower Seeds (Methow) ** Moses-Columbia ** Josephs / Rolling Thunders (Nez) ** Palus ** San Poil ** Wenatchee * Copperheads * Couer d'Alene (Idaho) * Coushatta * Crawdaddies (Breaux Bridge, Louisiana) * Crazy Horns * Creek Wolves (Wolf Creek, Oregon) * Crosstimbers (Oklahoma) * Crow * Darasu (Dallas, Texas Samurai) * Daughters of Hecate ** Hounds of Hecate *** Jackals *** Vipers * Dead Horses * Deathcaps WW * Dogtrots (Dubach, Louisiana) * Duckies (Gueydan, Louisiana) * Dull Fins * Farlanders WW * Five Bears * Flag Bearers (Former White Legs, refugees, and other assorted tribals brought together by Ulyssess) * Flatheads * Flatfoots * Fort Belknap / Belknaps * Fredonians DEAD * Freebirds (Jaffik (JFK Airport)) * Gadsdens * Grand Canyons Tribes ** ETC ** ETC * Green Leaves * Guttersnipes WW * Hangdogs * Headhunters * Hidebarks DEAD * Ho-Chunk * Hopi * Horseflies * Houma * Iron Lines * Kaibabs DEAD * Kalispel * Kennebec * Khans (Original; New; Great) * Lakeleechers / Leech Lake * Leapers (Rayne, Louisiana) * Long Islands Tribes ** Dredgers***??? (Sunken Meadow) ** Kingfishers (Long Island Sound ** Long Johns ** Sandpoints (Sands Point) ** Saddlerocks (Great Neck) * Mackinack * Makah * Merdar WW * Millack * Moose Jaws * Natchez * New Canaanites * Painted Rocks DEAD * Pawnee * Penobscot * Pentacook * Poarch * Ponca * PRIMITIVE TRIBE? * Pueblo de Chochiti * Pueblo Sandia * Pueblo Santa Clara * Quapaw * Quinault * Rain Dogs WW * Ravenfoot * Reavers (Newton, Kansas) * Red Lake * Red River Federation ** ETC ** ETC * Red Sloughs (Oklahoma) * Red Sticks / (The Big Raggedy / Red Pole (Baton Rouge, Louisiana)) * Ridgers DEAD * Roadrashes WW * Rocky Boys * Rosebuds * Sac & Fox / Sack Foxes / Foxacs * Saltpans (Oklahoma) * Sandsharks WW * Sawtooths * Scaven Pickers / Scavens * Seven Hills * Shawnee * Shi * Skagit]] * Slags (Ghost Farm / The Slag) * Slitherkin (Omertas) * Sorrows * Spirit Bears * Stillwaters (Oklahoma) * Sun Dogs DEAD * Suquamish * Tankers (PMV Valdez) * Tar Walkers * Tlingit * Treeminders (Oasis) * Tulalip * Tunica-Biloxi * Twisted Hairs DEAD * Twin Mothers * Vermin Vagabonds WW * Warm Springs * Washoe * Wastefoxes (Vulpes Inculta's small tribe south of Utah) DEAD * Water Bears WW * Whachutu (Peoria) (Reference to Ace Ventura 2, Watchootoo) (Name comes from the Wazoo 2.0 fusion batteries in the storehouse beneath them) * White Legs (Diminished) * Wichita * Wind Rivers / Arapahoe * Wintergreens * Woodlanders * Wyandotte * White Squirrels * Yellowstone Tribes ** Yellowstones ** The Faithful * 80's / Eighties * 36'ers / Thirty-Sixers (Vault 36) ??????? *Neverwas? WW *Skullduggers WW *Dust Bunnies *Warpigs *Treaders (Hate the Gadsdens) *CaNukes WW *Dukes of the Nuke WW *Dead Rabbits WW *Brahmin Wood *Dirt Haven *Point Lookout *Oregons Cannibals *Suliks tribe *Roscommons *Bluewaters *Whitefish *Graylings *Anglings *Sleeping Bears / Sleeping Dogs *Young Points *Buckhorns *Bluemounts *Peakriders *Scuttbugs *Streetweeds *Orangeskies *Leathernecks ( *Oregon's Cannibals *Las Vegas Cannibals *Cyrus' Tribe in Texas *Southern Hill Clans